Yullen Drabble Dump
by BloodDove01
Summary: One hundred words on Yullen. Yaoi!
1. Bruised and Bloody

**Hi! This is the first in my Yullen Drabble Dump Challenge! I am going to finish at least ten one hundred word challenges by midnight tonight! Maybe more! All will be based on scenes from Yullen sketch dumps! Starting with this scene found here ****ht tp : / / lady blood dove. deviant art. com / favourites / 44 70 43 73? off set = 33 6# / d 4 wc aqi**** just remove the strategically placed spaces! With great love to the wonderful BlackMayo for her lovely art! Not mine! Warning YAOI!**

**Yullen Drabble Dump**

**Drabble 1: Bruised and Bloody**

Allen was crying, Cross had done it again.

Cross came home drunk and Allen returned to Kanda, his pale skin splotched with bruises and jagged cuts.

It made Kanda so sick. The beatings he received simply for being there. Bruised… Broken…

Why did he even care? He could leave! Kanda would be happy to have him. Happy to hold him, to love him…

But Allen cared, about his bastard Uncle, his only family left. No matter how violent and cruel. No matter how much Kanda loved him.

It ended in cream being applied to a sobbing Allen's shacking, quivering shoulders.

**Thanks**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	2. Pinch

**From ****ht tp : / / lady blood dove. deviant art. com / favourites / 42 46 15 85 # / d 4 jy l 2 v**

**Drabble 2: Pinch**

Kanda pinched Allen's nipple harshly watching as it became a swollen red nub in his harsh caress. He grinned as Allen moaned and writhed beneath him sobbing in pleasure.

He pulled the nipple again, smirking as Allen's hips bucked.

Damn… If he could keep Allen like this for the whole day he would. Moaning and burning with passion, red and hot…

To him bliss was pale and panting, crying out in ecstasy at every little touch.

Bliss was Allen Walker, the Moyashi, decedent and light, with pale hair and pink skin, so light against Kanda's own dark tan. Bliss…. Allen.

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	3. Pinch Part 2

**From** ht tp : / / lady blood dove . deviantart . com / favourites / 42 46 15 85 # / d 4 jyl 2 v

**Drabble 3: Pinch Part 2**

Allen jumped. Kanda starred in the opposite direction. Leenali smirked. Lavi snickered.

Kanda had just pinched Allen's ass. He had taken a handful of the round succulent flesh and squeezed. And he repeated the action just for good measure.

This time Allen yelped, his hands moving to his rear in defense of his now posterior. Kanda barely fought back a grin at this action.

Allen scowled in his direction, silver eyes narrowing.

The Moyashi needed to learn his place. Kanda's hand slipped past the waste of Allen's pants and boxers, feeling along the soft pale flesh, before harshly, roughly pinching.

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	4. Haircut

**From ****ht tp : / / black mayo . deviant art . com / gallery / 29 50 60 2 # / d 4 uh pw p**

**Drabble 4: Haircut**

Incidentally, gum did not mix with long blue black hair. On the contrary, it tended to get stuck in hair. This made the owner of said long blue black hair have to get a haircut.

Leenali with scissors scared men with long hair. But Lavi with scissors scared men in general… Women and children too.

Allen with scissors was gentle in his cutting. Crop to the side of the head. A sloping curve at the base of the neck. Bangs out of cobalt eyes. Careful trimming.

Kanda surmised that he wouldn't mind a haircut, as long as it was Allen.

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	5. Warmth

**From****ht tp : / / black mayo . deviant art . com / gallery / 29 50 60 2 ? off set = 48 # / d 1 ud j 3 u**

**Drabble 5: Warmth**

"Mine."

And that was all Kanda had to say as he stared down Howard Link.

"You keep your hands off of him. You people have hurt him enough." Kanda's voice was calm and cold.

But Allen only felt warmth, pressed against his lover's hard chest, bundled in the fleece of the older exorcist's coat.

Kanda's icy eyes were locked on Link, glaring right through him, cold and calm.

What was this warmth, when he is so cold? Thoughts clouded Allen's weary mind. What was this, this warmth in Kanda's arms?

Then Allen knew. This glorious warmth was Kanda's cold love.

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	6. Carry On

**From****ht tp : / / black mayo . deviant art . com / gallery / 29 50 60 2 ? off set = 0 # / d 4 me lc p**

**Drabble 6: Carry On**

They paused mid kiss staring at an equally shocked Krory.

The vampiric exorcist stared gapping for a moment before composing himself.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting it sooner or later. You two seemed to like each other a great deal." He stated. Allen stared. Kanda glared.

"Was it that obvious?" Allen asked timidly.

"Everyone knew… Miranda realized it first I think…" Krory trailed off.

He shook his head, laid a file on the table and exited. "Carry on."

Kanda, who had been silent the whole time, grabbed Allen's hips, kissing him, and proceeding to 'carry on' as requested.

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	7. Predator

**From**** ht tp : / / black mayo . deviant art . com / gallery / 29 50 60 2 ? off set = 24 # / d 2 oz ub 2**

**Drabble 7: Predator**

Allen did not like the look on Kanda's face, no, not at all.

Bad, bad feelings… Allen's internal pervert radar was going off. Not good, not good…

He was safe as long as Lavi was in the room. As soon as Lavi left… Not so much.

Oh look, here comes Bookman… And there goes Bookman, Lavi in tow…

Kanda was still sizing him up like a piece of meat.

One step… Two steps… The predator was advancing. It licked its lips, like a cat with cream. A hand trailed up Allen's pale face. A smirk…

Then the predator Kanda pounced.

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	8. Irresistible

**From**** ht tp : / / black mayo . deviant art . com / gallery / 29 50 60 2 ? off set = 0 # / d 4 uh pw p**

**Drabble 8: Irresistible**

Allen was playing with his hair again. Kanda's hair was not meant to be played with.

But Allen could not help it. Kanda's hair was just so soft.

Soft and silky smooth. A water fall of blue black satin over broad velvet clad shoulders. Fun to play with, to braid, and untangle.

No really, brushing his lover's hair was one of the great joys of Allen's short life.

Kanda would sigh and lean into Allen's touch, then slowly melt into sleep. This was one of the few times that Kanda relaxed.

Put simply, Kanda's hair was simply, undeniably, truly irresistible.

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	9. Share

**From**** ht tp : / / black mayo . deviant art . com / gallery / 29 50 60 2 ? off set = 0 # / d 4 wc aqi**

**Drabble 9: Share**

It seemed Allen had yet to understand personal space. The concept maybe, but not the practice, he practically stood on Kanda all the time.

But that's not what bothered Kanda. No, what bothered Kanda were all the other people whose personal space Allen did not respect.

Allen was continually hugging Lavi, saving Leenali, showing Krory new fighting styles, running from Komulin, studying with Bookman, carrying papers for Link…

It wasn't fair. Allen was supposed to take up his space, to be in his way! No, Kanda wasn't jealous, but damn it, Allen was HIS Moyashi, he shouldn't have to share!

**One more to go!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	10. Lipstick

**From**** ht tp : / / black mayo . deviant art . com / gallery / 29 50 60 2 ? off set = 0 # / d 4 uh pwp**

**Drabble 10: Lipstick**

High heels… Pale, pale skin… Shoulder length silk gloves… Thigh high silken cream white stockings… The black etchings of a parasitic innocence lacing a spiral around a pinkish shoulder… A lanky body stretching like a cat…

All this under a flower print kimono tossed haphazardly on the cold hard wood floor.

Tousled silver locks splayed over the reddened scaring on the rounded pale face… A smile on plump lipstick covered lips… Lust glistening in metallic silver hued eyes…

A tong slipped out and ran over full lips, catching lipstick as it went.

Kanda drooled.

Allen smirked.

"Come and get me."

**Whoo Hoo! All Done! Hope you enjoyed!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
